


I Really Like You

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: ※ABO世界设定下的Alpha x Alpha人权战士Emiya（26）→→←推土机Cu Chulainn（28）※正文是清水，不健康部分为番外《Long Live Love》※稍微的年下感，一如既往的儿童读物





	I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

> ※ABO世界设定下的Alpha x Alpha  
> 人权战士Emiya（26）→→←推土机Cu Chulainn（28）  
> ※正文是清水，不健康部分为番外《Long Live Love》  
> ※稍微的年下感，一如既往的儿童读物

雨终于停了，湿雾却降下来。  
各色豪车开启雾灯，光束于傍晚的主干道上筑起圈笼整个城市的华灯浮廊。库丘林迈过水滩，在一步开外的地方发现了第二颗石子，他把它踢得更高更远，弹在铁制邮筒上发出子弹打钢板似的声音，“你到底想干嘛啊？要保护那个Omega你一直跟着我有什么用？”他回身用喊的对青年说。  
他们两个像竞走一样穿过整片雨域，为了追上前人或甩脱后者而在中途各自收起雨伞，导致现在发梢和衣角到处都狼狈地滴着水。  
“我也是Alpha，所以只给了她抑制剂。”青年冷静地说，本来用发胶打理得一丝不苟的头发这会儿都蔫呆呆地黏到前额，捋上去又不争气地趴回来，仍不妨碍他脑中既定的条理，“接下来能不能保护好自己是她的事，我能做的只是确保你不会返回去。”  
库丘林瞪着这个脑回路诡异的Alpha，欲言又止，止言又欲。  
“——我有病啊？”  
烦死了，香烟都淋湿了。

说到底，他只是度过了一个与往常无异的无聊星期四，下班的时候在公司的储藏间外面闻到了Omega的发情气味。总会有个别Omega非要跻身劳作，他不像某些过激Alpha觉得这就是错或愚昧，但也不觉得自己的天性要因为对方是个努力摆脱命运的可怜人就得有所收敛。  
毕竟除去使用抑制剂之外，Omega无法自行解脱，Alpha就算做了再粗暴的事也全无罪责。  
然后那家伙就在好事临近之际出现了。  
起先以为是个也受到信息素吸引前来夺食的同类，结果发现这个自称“AKAHARA”的男人单纯地放走了猎物，不仅放走了那个女孩，还赠送她一支最新的注射型抑制剂，急速起效价格不菲的那种，足够她在走出公司门口之前就恢复正常。  
这是啥？贯彻爱与和平的天使哈？  
库丘林坐在沙发上看裹着备用浴袍的卫宫认真地用电吹风吹衣服，从置物柜里取出一包新的香烟，深深地把烟雾吸进肺里，他还没小心眼到因为这点破事就叫人家满身透湿地从自家门口滚开，而且“卫宫”这个姓氏相当耳熟，就在嘴边，说不出所以然。  
火星明灭，烟草从内而外掸除掉阴雨的湿气。  
想不起来。  
不过也只能是迦勒底了。优秀的Alpha会在成年之后被选入那里进行培养，毕业后就任指定方向的高等管理工作，所谓人上之人。  
也只有那种地方能造出这么一个神神叨叨的Alpha了。  
“09E415。”卫宫报出一串数字。  
库丘林撇着嘴：“我是回去做过一阵助教，但报学号我也记不住的好吧？既然你是我的学生，以后别做这吃力不讨好的事了。”  
他听到卫宫叹气顿时有种不太好的预感，青年两手抱胸靠在沙发边上，自然而然地打开了话匣：“首先，体征差异固然存在，但人类是基于感情而结合的高级灵长类生物，Alpha有权选择自己理想的配偶和生活方式，Omega的命运却被‘信息素’拘束，这不公平。其次，被随便标记带给他们的影响可能覆盖一生，Alpha既然以高等和理性标榜自己，自控能力亦然。还有……”  
竟然还有，库丘林呛出一口烟圈：“停，我的头要炸了。你对你见过的每一个Alpha都是这么说的？”他想说那你能健全地活到现在真是个奇迹，结果卫宫偏过头，显然给予否定答案。  
“那你为什么只唠叨我啊？！”  
桌上的杯子都震得颤两颤，卫宫转回来严肃地看了他一眼：“因为你明明懂得这些道理。作为精英当然会被授予最全面的知识和人理道德，更何况为人师表。”  
“我只是给我师父打杂……呿，同样都是Alpha，站在道德高地上你很凉快？难道你就没——”库丘林突然意识到某些事，戏谑地眯着眼睛把香烟按在烟灰缸里熄掉，“喂，等会儿，你不会没‘那个’过吧？和Omega没有？Beta也没有？Alpha也？”  
场面突然迎来全面安静，尴尬的时刻每延长一秒，年长者的表情就更加滑稽一份，另一方的脸色相较复杂，仔细看去鼻尖已然冒出难堪的红色。库丘林开始发出“噫——嘿呀”的怪声，卫宫刚憋出“那  
又怎么样”的“那”字，他就忍不住爆笑：“哈哈哈哈！我就说怎么会这样！小孩子要乖啦~不要多管大人的事情啊哈哈哈哈！”  
摸摸头，摸摸头。  
卫宫的声音低了许多：“你说什……”听起来像窗外不时滚过天边的阴雷。他厌恶被以年龄的名义打压，但出于某种不可说的原因并没有躲开，僵硬地被揉乱一头短发。  
“那要我怎么说？童贞男？”库丘林收起笑脸，这次直接捏住他的鼻子，“给我去红灯区过上一夜再回来讲这些大道理，小子，在我这里天真无罪，换做别人可不一定！你会给自己惹上无尽的麻烦！”他  
过于严厉地使用了命令似的语气，但并不为过，有些Alpha生来就是糟粕却自恃优越，如果惹到这一类狂徒，后果可能不堪设想。  
我是为了你好，澄红的眼瞳显露锐意。  
啊，还是算了，忽然想起来衣服还没干透，外面又是冷飕飕的雨天……可卫宫已经取走衣服去换了，啊换好了……这家伙看起来挺健康的，应该没事？还是叫便车比较好？我的车子要是开回来就好了，不对，不就是他害得我忘记开车的吗！库丘林拍了一下自己的头，慢吞吞地开口：“那啥……”  
“我不会去的。”  
“嗯？”他顿了一下，留人过夜的话卡在嘴边。白衬衫黑西裤的青年拎着外套大步走出门外，扭头留下一句“你等着”，锁芯便喀哒一声嵌合，楼道里颜色迥异的灯光从地板上消失，再没有争辩声，上一根香烟的余味散尽，两人踏进屋子时留下的泥泞鞋印也被细心擦除。  
“什，等什么啊？”  
不会有人回答。  
他站在那儿思索整个世界的错位点在哪，燃着第二支香烟后才恍然大悟：这不是所有痕迹都没了吗？

助教这份工作还算称心，虽然不能在简历上添一笔又没太多工资拿，但师父斯卡哈这个人呢，与其有讨她欢心的工夫还不如去夜店蹦迪，是真的不划算，省掉打点人际关系的时间对他这种讨厌麻烦事的人来说轻松不少。  
工作量理应也比较轻松来着，可是出了点差错。  
“为什么她非要在工作这么多的时候去约会？我怎么不知道她有可以连着约会一星期的对象？好狠心啊这样对待新晋社会人……”他放弃挣扎趴到桌上，手肘碰落圆珠笔，它顺着坡道越来越快地滚下，一直撞到阶梯教室最下端的讲台。斯卡哈遗留的任务堆满了一整条长课桌，这个规模，大概意味着整个期末的试卷评定和分数整合工作全都落到他头上了。  
可恶，可恶啊！  
高速运转的东西就算是人脑也会产生高热，真的好热，额头热到可以煎蛋，无比想剪掉累赘的辫子，只留下清爽的短发。头顶传来无奈的轻笑，有人把他的笔捡了回来，听到这一套委屈巴拉的嘟囔忍俊不禁。  
“谢啦。”他晃晃头坐起来，回想母亲把头发盘到脑后的做法，从那个人手中接过红笔扎住，竟然就成功了！“哈！这样就好多了！你是学生吗？”风吹过汗湿的后颈，他选的这个位置不好，上午通风清凉，下午太阳移过来就被阳光慷慨地照到脸上，闪着金尘的日光划过睫毛末端，把眼前的景象分为光影二部，似乎有重量。  
对方莫名有点傻呆呆的，类似电脑当机的感觉，好几秒才反应过来，左右看了看：“我去把空调打开……”  
重点可不是空调！库丘林一把拽住他的腰带，重复道：“问你呢，你是这个系的学生吗？”  
“是。”  
“太好……没啥，你不忙吧？不忙的话来帮我做这个啦，我可是你的助教老师，帮我的忙能得到丰厚回报的！比如分数什么的。当然拒绝的话也有不良后果，比如，分数什么的。”  
分数可是学生的命，如果有平时分不能解决的事那就加上论文分。眼见着面前的青年把某句已经呼之欲出的话强行咽回去——很可能是“自己的工作自己做好”之类的——无言地点了点头，库丘林露出灿烂的笑容：“先把你的学号和组别告诉我，别想在我睡觉的时候偷偷溜掉。。”  
09E415  
AKAHARA  
EMIYA SHIROU  
“就这么做就行，加油！”交代完所有事宜，他欢快地拍拍青年的肩，一头趴到旁边的课桌上肆无忌惮地补起觉来。没有工作的下午其实并没有热到癫狂，窗边偶尔穿过丝丝惬意凉风，正是入睡的好时机，梦里有热闹海边，潮声清远，黑鸥的金目温柔地扫过脸颊，浪花绽到唇上，转瞬而逝。  
直到下课铃声反复响起，太阳最后的余晖沉入西山，他爬起来，才发现自习室里已经空无一人，抖了抖枕麻的胳膊，撑着睡肿的眼皮情不自禁地惊呼出声：“哇啊……”本该亲力亲为的大批试卷被人整齐地码回长课桌，每一份都按照要求留下严谨的红色笔迹并且分等级摆放。  
库丘林拎着包站起来，打算把这些都送到斯卡哈的办公室里去，“嘶！”肩膀酸痛，手臂枕得发麻，碍事的长发又黏到脖子两侧。好烦——他捻起散下来的头发，想起睡前随手用来盘发的那支签字笔，无论如何都找不见了。  
可能又滑到哪排的座子下面去了吧，算了。  
至于那名学生，他给他全部打了最高分，还对严谨的斯卡哈撒了个谎，毕竟他当时并不知道这个人是否品学兼优，而如今从简历上来看确实如此。  
库丘林坐在自己的部门办公室里打量着对面的新人，把简历锁进抽屉，皱眉鼓起嘴巴，在对方看过来之前飞速收回原样。卫宫还是穿着他标志性的熨度100%无褶白衬衫，体面得耀眼，很难让人产生不好的印象。  
这家伙原先的工作待遇和前景都不错，而且马上就能得到升职机会，在这个节骨眼上突然跳槽……他往后坐了坐，买来这只老板椅之后头一次觉得材质好到有点滑，他没有继续思索下去，拿起水杯喝了一口，拿起笔把所有想得到的短期工作都罗列出来，一股脑递到卫宫手里。  
先把你的态度证明给我看。  
直到傍晚，部门里大部分人都已经下班回家，他才对卫宫说第一句话：“所以你还是没去找个妹子？”  
埋在文件堆里的人头也没抬，声音还是那般少有起伏：“我的想法毫无疑问是对的，没必要听你的给自己施加干扰，有劝服我的时间你不如做些其他有意义的事。”  
“好啊，那你陪我去，你的想法可不包括双方自愿的买卖交易吧？”库丘林趴在隔间的栏板上坏笑，在卫宫打翻键盘之前补上第二句，“我要求你现在陪上司外出，出公差，你有什么意见吗？”  
卫宫狠狠地瞪了瞪他，不满的意味冲破镜框。

当上司要端住必要的架子，所以库丘林一出门就把车钥匙抛给卫宫让他开车，结果时间大多浪费在有意的迷路和绕路上面，好不容易到了红灯区附近还另花了好大工夫连哄带揍地把他弄进去。真是想不通到底在抗拒什么？两个小时之后他们已经在回来的路上，这么短的时间当然什么都没做，卫宫的表情因此缓和。  
Omega的发情期可以通过药物抑制，也同样可以诱导催发，做这种工作的Omega大多过量食用诱导剂，寿命比普通同类短得多——库丘林按下女孩进食药液的杯子，说道，你今天可以挣一笔轻松钱啦！  
正常的omega都对发情期表现出超乎谨慎的态度，为了避免恶果，如果没有足够的钱购买抑制剂，他们宁愿在所有有可能发情的时间段都闭门不出，选择可以信任的人来帮他们渡过难关。纯omega家族的一部分人会从事性交易，因为社会不需要这一人种进行其他方式的劳作，而更加走投无路的人……卫宫回想着女孩的话，一不小心打错了方向盘，这是他今天第一次真的走错路。  
“最绝望的同类会彻底放弃独立，把自己投入大社会的洪流，他们孤注一掷地吸引一个alpha，依靠子嗣的牵连关系倚靠他而生存，就像寄生虫，无论被蔑视或虐待，为了生存他们无法离开。”  
这是以一生为赌注的赌局。  
“所以说在观念无法立即转变的情况下，omega应该被给予的是能够养活自己的就业机会。这个社会系统从根基就有问题，你的做法确实没错，但也没有多少效果。”库丘林长长地打了个哈欠，卫宫仍然一声不吭，车子在逐渐减速，最终停在某一建筑群的路边，“真是，我说的不对吗？我也肯定你了吧，你能不能别总拉着个脸啊。”  
“你是那里的常客啊。”驾驶位上的人终于说。  
“那又怎么啦，谁还没有点生理需求。诶，到你家了？好了快圆润地从驾驶位让开，回见！睡着之前好好想想今天的事吧！”库丘林拍了拍卫宫的肩膀，仪表盘上的“01：34”在四面无人的郊区午夜里散着清泉似的荧光，回去的路上会经过一段很长的直路还有正在施工改造中的隧道，卫宫没有立刻下车，而是问：“你要一个人开车回去？”  
库丘林翻了他一眼：“废话，我还能变出第二个人吗。怎么，要好心留我过夜？我可是在大雨天把你赶出去了哦？”他还是挺在意那件事的，自己也太不厚道了。  
卫宫顿了一下，凝视他的时间稍长，然后彻底熄掉车子把车钥匙拔掉丢到他腿上。库丘林扬起眉毛。  
“反正是你的车，开不开走自便。”后半句被车门隔得有些模糊不清。  
“嘿——？”他嘻嘻笑着锁车跟上去，他才不在乎借宿呢，而且这家伙也挺有意思的嘛。  
卫宫宅邸大到厅堂装潢，小到浴室的瓷砖都采用和风设计，整体不像欧式居室那么宽敞，非常有小空间井井有条的充盈感。客人拥有霸占浴室花洒的第一权力顺位，洗完澡和主人打声招呼，意思是浴室已经腾出来了。要是短发就不用这么费事了，库丘林随意披散着半干的头发，头顶毛巾四处寻找吹风机的插座，路过沙发时突然被卫宫拖着坐下，一双手伸过来，吓得他缩了缩脖子：“不用！你家的吹风机在哪？”  
“直接吹会吹坏，别乱动，既然留长发也得有相应的觉悟吧你这个人。”毛巾外面贴合着掌心的温度，头部被用适中的力度揉搓，卫宫的掌根有时碰到他的脸颊，他觉得别扭左右躲避，其人却不以为然，一直擦到把发梢的水分都细细揉干才作罢，看起来心情甚好，擦完还不许他走，一定要在没干的时候梳顺才行。  
他是不是有“老妈综合症”之类的精神疾病……等浴室里切实地响起水声，库丘林才摆脱过分惊恐的状态起身转悠：客厅很常规，厨房似乎是这个家的重心地带，两间卧室里有一间更明显地带有居住的气息，另一间则是书房兼客房，角落里摆有一只能够透露主人品味的精致的收藏柜。  
除去工艺品和照片之外，他瞥到柜子里面有一样特殊的东西，迫使他违背自小受到的教育，擅自把别人的私人物品拿出来看。是一支平凡无奇的红色签字笔，虽然没有落灰，但已非常古旧。  
这个呢，和他五六年前丢的那支一模一样，这个样式早就停止生产，别说样式，厂商都已经倒闭了，更奇怪的是尾标撕掉的痕迹也无比相似。  
“嘿，小子，你的收藏品还挺多的！”  
“嗯？”洗漱完毕的卫宫闻声赶来，看到他站在那里拿着某样东西，下意识地抓住了他的手，准确的说是连同他的手一起抓住了那支笔。想拿走吗？还是想掩盖吗？可无论他做什么都不能改变既定的事实。  
维度出现空白。真糟糕啊，两个人同时想到。  
夜的星辉自窗帘隔离起来的房屋中升起，又因某种奇妙光源的存在而黯淡失色，卫宫松开手，目光下移十度，隔绝指尖与瞳孔接收到的一切光热。  
“前几天从旧柜子里收拾出来的，正好想还给你，忘了之后就放那儿了。”  
他很镇静，但库丘林用食指和中指把那支笔飞快地转起来，并没有在听。

微光与车流声组成黎明，厨房的骚动同时闯进耳朵。朦胧睡眼由米粥的甜香味瞬间擦亮，库丘林探头看锅，被围着家用围裙的卫宫挤了回去。大概是急着做份好早餐，他的头发还没仔细打理，库丘林伸出食指放到他的额头和刘海之间，“——咻！”地掀上去，看着那些苍白的发丝趴回来……再掀上去！  
“啊哈哈哈哈！判若两人！”这个发型可爱很多，表情不太合适就是了，一副嫌弃得要死的样子感觉就像那种错位的换脸盒蛋。他眯着眼睛玩弄卫宫的脸，直到被抓住手腕强行摘下来才肯坐到餐桌边安生一会儿，吃饭可以解决所有问题。  
“好吃！”库丘林咽下最后一口就匆匆拎起外套去玄关换鞋，回头催促，“你快点，公司打卡又不归我管。”  
其实他们必然是要一起走的，卫宫应道：“好。”在他合上门之前说了一句谢谢。  
偷工减料的社会一日又开始了，既然有人可供差遣当然还是不想亲自开车，等红灯的时候他突然伸手摸了摸卫宫的鬓角，把后者吓了一跳碰到喇叭，四面八方的无聊司机顿时都转过头来，始作俑者一阵幸灾乐祸地恶笑。  
“想干嘛？”卫宫毫不客气地拽住他的辫子，往自己这边拖过来。  
“哇！疼！你居然拽我！哎，我说，被人看到会传出绯闻的，情人啊新人啊吧啦吧啦的——当然了，你应该会很高兴吧？”他揉着发痛的发根说道。  
库丘林不喜欢麻烦事。  
与其默许自己身边埋着一颗定时炸弹，他选择直接逼迫卫宫说出所想，无所谓两个人都在这类似刑罚的过程中窘态尽出；如果对方是颗顽固的硬石头他就会立刻把它踢得远远的，眼不见心不烦。最后他对极度彷徨到死寂的告白者说，你的祈愿都是无稽之谈，但如果今晚睡一张床我没意见，只是，不老实的话你就死定了。  
真残忍啊，为什么要给予光明的希望又在咫尺的地方关上大门，也许他只是想纯粹地扳倒这个人的天真理想，或者突然对控偶师的心理产生了浓厚兴趣。这是卫宫第三次碰到他的手腕，连同腕子上那只海蓝针的银色手表一起扯过来，放到唇边印了一下。  
“像这样？”  
红灯转绿，后车鸣起暴躁的笛。  
对方果然比想象中更棘手，叛逆到也许会径直击破最后的阻碍，这样的可视未来却使他隐隐兴奋。冰凉的水液多少次冲刷手背仍然冲不掉违和的感觉，那块地方好像被烫掉了皮，一抽一抽地发痛。库丘林走出办公室，瞄到卫宫在隔间里奋斗比昨天摞得更高的任务，特别想再给他后脑勺糊上一巴掌。  
“诶，小哥，找到女朋友了？还是昨晚去哪儿风流了？”隔间的老油条发出疑问的声音，卫宫抬起头来，库丘林也把目光投向那个职工。  
男子揶揄地笑，从白衬衫的手肘处拣出一根青色长发。  
“露馅了哦？”  
我他妈——上司先生往后缩了又缩。  
“是啊，露馅了。”那个镇静的声音说道，“但我还挺高兴的。”

接下来的很长一段时间里，他没有再在工作量上难为卫宫，就像普通的boss和不起眼的平庸新人那样保持距离。卫宫对此并无表示，他仍然沿着他所希冀的道路前进，有时会带一些小伤痕出现，那些伤痕仿佛是战帖，始终在向唯一看得懂它们的某人宣战。  
幸好那家伙不会被那种程度的挫折绊住脚步。库丘林换上一身运动装，不知道自己为什么谜之庆幸，可能世界的支柱就是由这种傻子一个一个叠罗汉叠起来的吧。  
公司里新开设的健身房简直是一大福音，方便多了，不用专门驾车跑到两条街以外。无论男人女人他都不喜欢干瘪或臃肿的类型，也不会允许自己如此堕落，往哲学的方面说，那会辜负小姑娘们的期待。虽然还没找到完全合心意的配偶，好歹前几任女友都还咬着他不放……没办法，就是这样啊，连男Alpha都抵挡不住老子的光芒呢！  
恶心死了，太恶心了，他像吃了包麻椒一样咧着嘴停下脑内自嘲，拿起肩上的毛巾拭了一把脸上的汗，来健身的人不少，大多数都只在开张时踌躇满志，热度撑不过一个小时，明天就不会再来了。  
其实旁边有没有人并没什么影响，他想着，嘴里哼的歌毫无征兆地停了。  
旁边跑步机上穿着黑色运动背心的家伙有点眼熟？他努力用余光瞟过去，头皮发麻。还真是卫宫，在他来之前就已经在那里了，自己非但没认出来，十分自然地占据了邻机一起跑了十几分钟，还一直欢快地哼着《小星星》这首蠢歌。  
——你丫怎么突然穿起黑色了，搞得我完全没注意到！  
他思考着是不是应该套上个背心什么的，别在追求者面前半裸比较好，想了想干脆把手指伸到设备面板上，准备就此关掉跑步机离开这个是非之地。  
卫宫听到口哨声诡异地休止，无辜地往这边看了一眼。  
他一咬牙按到了加速。我有什么好怕的？不对，我为什么要心虚？跑步机的条带瞬间转得更快了，滑下的汗滴浸湿眉毛，抓起毛巾盖住头用力揉干，唰的一声甩回肩上。不知是不是巧合，旁边的机器也较劲似的随他加大功率，他跑了一会儿再次加速，卫宫也随之按下按钮。出于汹涌的好胜心，谁也不肯先降速停下，这场阴沉的跑步比赛持续到健身房内再无他人的时候，声控灯陆续灰暗只剩最后的一角。  
他们不约而同地停了下来。  
已经完全没有健身的意义了，肌肉酸痛发抖，各自直着腿绕过相反的屋角往浴室走去。  
库丘林匆匆地冲洗完毕，穿戴整齐走出公司大门，长发竟然比短发选手用了更短的时间。夜风里不再带有春秋的寒气，热烘烘的月光蒸得空气发皱，他站在门口，觉得可能还是有必要等待一下，但是一时又想不到等的意义。这时冰爽的易拉罐贴上脸颊，冻得他大叫。  
“开车注意安全。”  
卫宫把茶饮料递给他就走了，方向大概是地铁站，走路比平时快那么一点，看不到表情。那家伙竟然已经吹好了头发……自己只是刷了会儿推特就等了那么久吗？库丘林掂了掂茶饮料，迈步往另一方向走去，大声道：“你也是！”  
也许有人停下来回头，反正和他没关系。  
天气不错，不如散步回家。  
上一次靠11路长途跋涉还是在那片雨光里，固执的青年阴魂不散地跟着他，一本正经地说教“你不该这么做”。他以前是班长吗？还是课代表？完全没印象。唠唠叨叨也算一种口才，但他不是那种会轻易倾诉心事的人吧，如果没有那支笔作为触媒的话，自己也什么都不会发现，可能就成了普通的朋友。  
听过一种说法，巧合即天意。  
普通的朋友……有什么不好吗？那可是个明知道我更喜欢啤酒还是执意塞过来一罐茶饮料的死板家伙啊！库丘林停下脚步，他还没有拉开拉环，鼻端却嗅到一股清香。不是单纯可用“气味”形容的物质，吸入后立刻侵入神经系统，意识动摇，肢端微麻，血液泵向下肢，对于Alpha再熟悉不过——Omega发情的味道。  
发出这种青涩味道的Omega年龄不会太大，大多是初次。他环顾周围的地形，想起这附近有一所私立学校，是本市唯一的一所招收第三人种的中学。  
喂喂喂别吧，我是个大闲人，没有当正义的伙伴的兴趣啊！  
他如此抱怨着，脚已经动起来了。  
Alpha体质之于这种讯息就像一台高功能雷达，可以在毫秒之内判断出方向和距离从而快速捕捉到猎物，这种能力的高低又因个体的差别和与Omega的相性度有关。他可能潜意识里不太喜欢天真单纯的东西，所以遗憾地迟到了一步。  
巷子里满溢的浓郁香气使粗暴的男人更加疯狂，瘦小的Omega女性被拖到角落，看起来只有十几岁的模样，裸露的四肢上尽是沾满泥土的擦伤。她拼命挣扎，见到另一名Alpha到场更加惊恐地发出尖叫，男人随之转过头对他发笑：“不好意思，先到先得。”  
不想引发争端的话就此走掉绝对没错，库丘林踢开脚下的石子，有些烦躁地开口说：“放开她。”  
男人再次回过头，挤动被女性指甲抓伤的颊肉，挤出不可思议的表情，“啊？你他妈有病啊？”就像他第一次被卫宫拦下的时候心里所想的一样。  
“可能是有点，不小心被传染了。”他抓了抓头发，继续说，“天性归天性，既然自恃是最优秀的人种，至少别欺负未谙世事的小孩子吧。”  
“哈？”男子伸出指头戳着女孩的身体，发出无比惊奇的声音：“小孩子？他们是Omega！”  
他们是Omega。  
不论性别、年龄，毫无地位、人权。  
诞生时即为荒民弃子，裁决者乃是人造神祇。  
我庆幸，我深爱的人并非在他们之中。  
……  
他在斯卡哈的办公桌上看到过这篇匿名的宣讲词，她把它久久地放在那儿，好像感到无从下手。Alpha和Omega本应是最顺应自然的结合，那个人却“庆幸深爱之人并非其中”。  
我愿你是无上的强者，不遭受任何折磨和苦痛，我愿你于炽阳下光辉耀眼，而非在尘翳中哭泣，因我英雄般的降临才只对我笑逐颜开。  
真是个讨厌的人啊，像冬天里的那种叫“被炉”的东西一样，你一靠近他，就会被温吞又笨重的爱情捉住，连独立的精神力都被瓦解了。  
“嘁。”男人听到嗤笑声的同时眼前一黑，伴随着什么东西爆破喷涌的声音，锤头似的铁块砸中他的头。爆开的茶饮料溅了女孩一身，她被这突如其来的骚乱惊住，睁大泪眼，呆滞地张着嘴巴。  
“愣着干什么？跑啊！去人多的地方，找你的同类！”库丘林踢倒想要爬起来的Alpha。说真的，他很累，体力接近透支，所以根本没有去考虑打赢的几率，他计算的只是最久能够拖住多长时间，但他  
忘记了一点：女孩反应过来却跑不动，恐惧和发情期的压力让她难以控制自己的身体，踉跄十几米之后虚软地跪倒在地上，男人爬起来想抓住她，他反身再打，力道已经远不如上一击，Alpha只退后两步就站住了。  
啊，这就糟了。要是被当面打爆岂不是很丢人，真是的……  
耳边响起细小的哭声。  
“哭什么，站起来，外面并不远啊！”他略一分神，那人似乎看破他很疲倦，没有采用任何击打的方式，而是在逼仄的空间里直接用全身的惯性冲撞过来。无法闪开，他的后脑狠狠地撞在水泥墙上，剧痛，眼前的景象全部模糊了一帧。  
“对不起，对不起……”  
她绝望地哭喊救命。  
但很可能引来的是坐享渔翁之利的胜者。  
一双同样属于Alpha的手把她抱了起来，大风在眼眶边纷飞撕裂，Omega在绝望之际忽然发现手里多出来一支针管，是她从未见过的东西，但上面印有妈妈说过的“绝对安全”的证明。  
“快点回家。”这名男子刚跑到开放街区就把她放下，立刻打算转身折返。  
女孩小心翼翼地拉住白衬衫的衣角，她没有多少力气，却拉住了一个大男人：“抱歉，我不会用这个……”  
如果她能安全回去，她要彻夜向上帝祷告，感谢他让她在一夜之间见到两位天使。  
他很担心另一个人吧，转身的时候鞋子都在地上碾出吱吱的响声，仍然耐心地为她注射好药剂，即便双手都在微微发抖。

在迦勒底任助教的最后一个学期，库丘林收到了一份没有署名的巧克力，那东西送来的时间很诡异，既不是圣诞节，也不是情人节，斯卡哈对他说，“我昨天告诉学生们愚蠢的瑟坦达已经不想干了。”  
所以说，是某个人以为很快就见不到他了，不得已而为之的表白。  
那也起码留下个名字行不行？库丘林把巧克力吃完之后郁闷地想，万一错过了喜欢的类型怎么办，这样我会在意好几个月啊。  
“能不能再开慢一点？”  
卫宫的声音拖着他的意识坠回现实。这个该死的家伙简直是斯托卡啊，不过幸亏他跟来了，看到熟悉人影的一刹那就没有了后顾之忧，结结实实地和那个畜生打了一架，虽然现在后脑的伤口突突地疼，周身散发着浓郁的药味，废铜烂铁似的只能暂时侧枕在卫宫的腿上。  
去过医院检查完毕，好在没有脑震荡只是造成点淤血，剩下都是软组织挫伤，静养就好。库丘林听完坐起来，发现天已经快亮了。卫宫的神情极其复杂，约莫得有十好几种心情一齐表达在这张脸上。他遵循“太长不看”的原则直接移开了目光，倒也不是真的没有看，“后悔”和“愧疚”的占比太大了，烦人，伤害眼球。  
“对不起。”  
高速路上的路灯在某一时刻一齐熄灭，说好的清晨却姗姗来迟，世界处于混沌之中。  
真麻烦。库丘林看着窗外：“对不起个鬼，平时我早就打爆他了。说回来，多亏你跟着我……”  
“对不起，以后请别再管这等事了。”  
卫宫的声音依旧冷静，他所叙述的是脑中已经形成的既定条理组成的绝对决断。  
本该是这样的，如果没有心有余悸地凝视着谁的眼睛，本该就是这样的。但这双眼中看不到任何用以构建他的决断的坚毅，他此刻只是在单纯地重复这个命题：请不要再将自己置于险地。  
没有理由，没有原因。  
“‘请’？”库丘林当即皱起眉头，大声道，“你要承认你的想法是错的了？这就认输了吗臭小子？”  
卫宫张开嘴，什么也没有说得出来，轻轻地抱住他。所有的话都在这个拥抱里，从理由、原因到免于碰到伤口的疼惜，他不得不叹口气伸手抚了抚卫宫的头，那头发并不柔顺，温顺是苍白的错觉：“要知道你没有做错任何事，一点点都没有，我的鲁莽决不能归咎于你。当然啦，身为学生的你要是敢因此看不起我的话，我还有的是力气，一下车就打飞你的头。”  
摸摸头，摸摸头。  
“而且，笨蛋哟，你深爱的人应与你同进退，他才值得你爱。”  
啊，黎明被点燃了。  
青年的眼眸中落入金色星火，它是未冻结的松脂，颤动过后凝成透亮的琥珀。卫宫没有试图捧住他的脸，甚至松开双臂只歪头贴上他的嘴唇，无有束缚，彼此公正地置以双方心中都澄明的询问。  
“ ？”  
“嘿！我崇尚自由！”库丘林突然板起脸，转而忍不住笑了出来，卫宫也扬起嘴角。相互证明过后他们互相拥抱，浅尝辄止，逐渐将舌卷缠住对方的舌尖，不惜拉扯头发、捏住下巴以吻得更紧，嘴唇的缝隙间滴下混合的湿热液体，是溢出心外的爱意。  
这个童贞小子接吻完全不是他的对手，库丘林得意地占据上风，搂紧卫宫的脖子试图给予窒息的刺激。卫宫的两手伸在他的衣服里，用力地捏住两颗——“唔！”他简直要那个了。  
“咳！”被遗忘的司机大哥发出了忍无可忍的声音。  
两人飞速乖乖坐好，但卫宫又凑过来亲了一下他的嘴角，他回应过去一个巨恶心的眉心吻，之后各自看着车窗外的景色和玻璃上映出的人像直到抵达清晨的卫宫宅邸。至于为什么是这里，因为卫宫觉得自己家更方便照顾不安分的病患。  
“你这么高兴吗？”青年问，曾经的助教老师正牵着他的手开心地前后甩，园径两侧的牵牛花盛放得一塌糊涂。  
“当然！”库丘林把两人十指相扣的手举到眼前，“可能因为看到正义的伙伴刚才差点掉眼泪啦，要么就是——我打算和他一起拯救世界吧！”  
卫宫看起来有点傻呆呆的，类似电脑当机的感觉。  
嘘，有人的鼻尖又红起来了……他在努力保持沉默，但是好像想说的话已经憋不住了，怎么办？说还是不说呢？鼻子被狠心捏了一下！  
“我真的好喜欢你——”  
这是他从未想过主动说出口的话，和巧克力的署名卡片还有那支红笔一样，本都是打算封存一生的东西。  
可一亿五千万千米外的恒星近在眼前，不去用力拥抱一下的话，人生还有什么意思？  
“放你丫的手！卫宫！好疼啊！”  
——I Really Like You！  
End.


End file.
